Rencontre
by Natth
Summary: Tatsumi veut sauver celui qu'il aime grâce au pouvoir des ombres. Mais est-ce encore possible ? Histoire éditée en janvier 2008.


**Auteur :** Natth

**Série :** Yami no Matsuei

**Genre :** POV, angst

**Couple :** Tatsumi + Tsuzuki

**Disclamer :** Les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à Matsushita Yoko, et c'est bien dommage .

**Dédicace :** Pour Karura qui m'a permis de corriger les incohérences du scénario et qui publie mes textes sur son site, et pour Chris qui a fait une correction détaillée de cette fic et qui m'a montré quels points je pouvais améliorer.

**RENCONTRE**

J'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une simple mission de surveillance.

On m'avait chargé d'assister aux derniers jours d'un mourant, qui possédait, selon mes quelques informations, des pouvoirs magiques très puissants. Malheureusement, il semblait n'en avoir jamais pris conscience. Le roi Enma, dieu de l'Enfer et chef du département de l'Enma-Cho, craignait que des personnes mal intentionnées se servent de son affaiblissement pour utiliser ses pouvoirs à leur propre compte. Mon travail était d'éviter que cela n'arrive.

Tout d'abord, je ne compris pas pourquoi on souhaitait que moi, Tatsumi Seiichiro, je m'occupe de cette affaire. À l'époque, je ne faisais pas encore partie du personnel de l'Enma-Cho. Aussi, il semblait étrange de me demander de veiller sur un être humain. Cependant, le roi Enma m'informa que j'étais, d'après lui, le seul capable de mener à bien cette mission.

Des êtres très dangereux risquaient d'attaquer ce malheureux, et seul le pouvoir des ombres pourrait le protéger. Personne ne maîtrisait ce pouvoir à part moi et mon maître, il était donc vital que j'agisse personnellement. Je serais d'ailleurs largement récompensé de mes efforts par une prime conséquente. Je finis par accepter. Le roi Enma ajouta qu'en cas de besoin je ne pourrais m'adresser qu'à lui ou à Konoé, le chef de la division Shokan de l'Enma-Cho. Personne d'autre ne devait connaître les détails de cette mission.

Ce malade était hospitalisé dans l'établissement du docteur Muraki Yukitaka, où j'entrai en tant qu'infirmier au début de l'année 1925. À cause du danger représenté par les pouvoirs mal contrôlés de cet homme, je devais vérifier tous les matins son état physique et mental. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas courir le risque qu'il me voit, car il aurait pu comprendre ce que j'étais. Et cela ne devait pas se produire.

D'ailleurs, seul le docteur Muraki s'occupait de ce malade. Il avait ordonné que personne d'autre ne l'approche, sauf en cas d'urgence. Chaque soir, il écrivait sur ce patient un rapport qu'il ne montrait à presque personne. J'ai d'abord cru que je pourrais emprunter ce document.

Mais Konoé me transmit des instructions venant directement du roi Enma. Elles m'interdisaient strictement de lire ce texte ou de chercher plus de renseignements sur cet individu. Je devais simplement regarder par sa fenêtre chaque matin pour vérifier qu'il était toujours dans son état normal, c'est-à-dire complètement apathique. Pour que personne ne puisse me voir, je prendrais l'apparence d'un papillon dès que je serais près de sa chambre. Comme je ne me transformais pas réellement, je garderais à mes yeux mon aspect normal.

Je n'étais pas très satisfait de ces ordres. Le manque de confiance du roi me vexait beaucoup, sans compter que Konoé semblait plus au courant que moi. En fait, j'ignorais tout du mourant que j'étais censé protéger. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas me dérober. Je considérais mon travail comme un devoir et j'aurais eu honte de ne pas le faire correctement. De plus, je n'avais aucune envie de perdre ma prime.

Dès le premier jour, je grimpai jusqu'à sa fenêtre. À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas à quoi ce patient ressemblait, je n'avais aucune photo et le reste du personnel soit ne l'avait jamais approché, soit n'avait pas le droit d'en parler. Cependant, connaissant son état, je m'attendais à voir une loque humaine presque à l'agonie.

Aussi, je fus stupéfié par son apparence. C'était sans doute le plus bel être humain que j'aie jamais vu. Il semblait vraiment épuisé, mais loin de l'enlaidir, sa faiblesse lui donnait un charme poignant, bouleversant. Et ses yeux ! Ils étaient magnifiques : d'un violet profond, comme le ciel quand le soleil du matin hésite encore à apparaître.

Émerveillé, je cherchais son regard, espérant partager, même pour un bref instant, ses pensées. Mais je ne vis rien… Rien qu'un vide angoissant, désespérant. En fait, si le corps de cet homme était bien vivant, son esprit avait complètement disparu. D'ailleurs, je m'attendais à cela, je m'y étais préparé.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'avais si mal ? Et pourquoi, malgré cette souffrance, ne pouvais-je pas me détacher de ces yeux si beaux ?

Je restai là, accroché à cette fenêtre, toute la matinée.

Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais j'étais persuadé que quelque chose allait se passer, que ce regard allait se réveiller.

Si seulement je pouvais l'approcher, lui parler, peut-être alors que… quoi ?

Que je lui rendrais la raison, que je le sauverais de sa propre mort ?

Non, tout cela était impossible !

Sa mort était certaine, elle aurait lieu dans les prochains jours.

Même si j'avais eu plus de renseignements sur lui, je n'aurais pas pu le guérir de la folie en si peu de temps. Mourir dans la sérénité, éviter que des êtres malfaisants ne le tourmentent pour s'emparer de ses pouvoirs étaient les seules choses que je pouvais encore lui apporter.

Je descendis de la fenêtre et retournai à mon travail d'infirmier. Pour que ma trop longue absence ne se remarque pas et que je ne sois pas renvoyé dès mon premier jour, je fus obligé d'hypnotiser tous mes collègues. J'avais vraiment agi comme un imbécile. J'étais ici pour remplir une mission précise le plus discrètement possible, et je me faisais remarquer alors qu'elle commençait à peine.

En fait, je devais surveiller ce malade une dizaine de minutes par jour seulement. Si le Comte avait été là, il aurait sûrement dit que cet humain m'avait tourné la tête. Je haussai les épaules à cette pensée.

C'était vraiment une idée ridicule, et pourtant elle provoqua un malaise en moi.

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement, mais je n'achevai mon service que tard dans la soirée. Puis je me dirigeai vers le parc de l'hôpital, à l'endroit où je sentais que les attaques de monstres, démons et autres esprits maléfiques seraient les plus nombreuses. Mais cette nuit fut fort calme, je n'eus la visite d'aucune créature. Elles n'avaient sans doute pas encore compris d'où venaient les pouvoirs qu'elles percevaient. Elles viendraient probablement la nuit prochaine.

Aussi, je m'installai pendant plusieurs jours dans une routine tranquille. J'allais voir mon patient chaque matin et, malgré mes bonnes résolutions, je restais avec lui pendant plus d'une heure.

J'étais fasciné par ses yeux, par leur couleur irréelle. Dès que je m'apprêtais à partir, je croyais y discerner une vague lueur, et je m'attardais quelques minutes, hélas inutilement.

Je commençais à croire que son esprit était définitivement perdu, mais, le cinquième jour, j'assistai à une scène que je n'oublierais jamais.

Je l'observais depuis près d'une demi-heure, quand son expression changea. Ses yeux vides s'animèrent et son regard, que je voyais pour la première fois, se posa un instant sur moi, puis sur les objets autour de lui. Très ému, je suivis avec attention son réveil. Mais quand il se leva, je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Son visage se crispa et il se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il sembla devenir brusquement enragé, il commença à se rouler par terre et à détruire le peu de mobilier que contenait sa chambre. Il fracassa facilement la table, puis la chaise et même le lit, lui qui semblait d'une telle fragilité. Puis il poussa un cri déchirant qui s'acheva dans un sanglot. Il commença à frapper les murs en haletant douloureusement.

Sa souffrance était si visible que je crus ressentir la même douleur. Comme lui, je n'arrivais plus à respirer normalement. Mes mains se crispèrent sur la fenêtre. Je tremblais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, ma vue se brouillait.

J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Mes ordres m'obligeaient à rester jusqu'à la fin de la crise, pourtant ce spectacle était si angoissant que je faillis m'enfuir. Soudain, je le vis se figer sur place. En se débattant, il avait cassé une carafe en verre posée sur sa table. Parmi les débris, il saisit un gros éclat et s'entailla sérieusement le poignet droit. Il resta quelques instants immobile, à regarder son sang s'écouler sur le sol, puis il s'enfonça profondément le morceau de verre dans l'œil droit et s'écroula par terre en se tordant de douleur.

À la vue de cette scène, je perdis tout mon calme. Je frappais la vitre de toutes mes forces, à tel point que je faillis la briser. J'appelais, je hurlais, j'étais incapable de me contrôler.

Est-ce que personne n'allait venir, est-ce qu'on allait le laisser mourir ainsi ?

Heureusement, les bruits de lutte et les gémissements du malheureux avaient alerté plusieurs infirmiers, qui se précipitèrent dans la chambre. En dépit de ses blessures, il fut très difficile à maîtriser : au moins six personnes durent le tenir avant qu'on puisse l'endormir avec du chloroforme.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je réussis à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Je m'éloignai de la fenêtre et glissai sur le sol en tremblant.

J'ai dû rester assis de longues minutes.

Je regardais dans le vague, alors que médecins, infirmières ou malades passaient devant moi.

Aucun ne me vit.

D'ailleurs qui aurait fait attention à un papillon ?

Pourquoi sa souffrance et sa tentative de suicide m'avaient-elles touché à ce point ?

Ce n'était pas le premier être humain que je voyais dans cet état, ni le premier qui tentait de se suicider devant moi, sans que je puisse l'empêcher. Qu'est-ce qui le rendait si différent ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu, et pourtant j'avais l'impression de le connaître. Il me rappelait quelqu'un…

Non, sincèrement il ne ressemblait à aucun de mes collègues ou à aucune de mes connaissances. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me troublait autant.

Je sentais toujours le poids de sa souffrance lorsque je repris mon service en tant qu'infirmier. Toute la journée se passa sans que cette tristesse ne s'efface. Et le soir vint avec son cortège de monstres, d'esprits et d'humains voulant s'approprier les pouvoirs du malheureux. Comme d'habitude, je les détruisis tous facilement, sauf les humains que j'hypnotisais pour leur faire oublier l'existence de cet homme. D'ordinaire, je n'avais pas envie de les tuer, même si j'en avais l'autorisation. Mais cette nuit-là, je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon état normal.

Vers une heure du matin, un autre être humain tenta de l'approcher. Je poussai un soupir d'ennui et m'apprêtai à l'ensorceler comme les autres. Mais à ma grande surprise, cet homme s'aperçut de ma présence et commença à me parler :

- Je ne vous vois pas et j'ignore qui vous êtes, mais je sais que vous voulez la même chose que moi. Vous souhaitez les pouvoirs de cet homme-démon, vous sentez qu'il va bientôt mourir et vous ne voulez pas rater une pareille chance. Vous avez tout à fait raison. Hélas ce monstre, même à l'agonie, reste dangereux. Bien que vous me sembliez puissant, il n'est pas certain que vous le soyez assez pour le vaincre. Aussi, je vous propose de vous associer avec moi. Nous l'attaquerons ensemble, et même s'il se défend, nous le maîtriserons facilement. Mes pouvoirs mentaux me permettront de l'enfermer dans son propre esprit. Je suis doué pour cela, je vous garantis que quoi qu'on lui fasse subir, il ne risquera pas de nous résister. Le cauchemar intérieur qu'il vivra l'occupera bien assez, dit-il en souriant.

Il sembla attendre un signe ou une réponse de ma part, mais je gardai le silence. Il continua.

- Pendant ce temps, vous pourrez le tuer grâce à votre pouvoir des ombres. Attention, car il faudra qu'il meure très lentement. Si son agonie est trop rapide, sa magie risque de lui échapper d'un seul coup. Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions nous en emparer. Au contraire, elle est si puissante qu'elle pourrait nous anéantir avant de disparaître définitivement. Mais je suis sûr que vous saurez bien vous y prendre. Alors, que pensez-vous de ma proposition ? Je crois que mon marché est honnête, nous y gagnerons beaucoup tous les deux. Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ?

Je ne daignai même pas répondre.

Toute la bêtise et la cruauté de cet homme me dégoûtaient trop. Il prenait ce malheureux pour un démon, il avait peur de ses pouvoirs. Mais comment ce mourant aurait-il pu utiliser quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas posséder ? L'attaquer ne servirait à rien, et le ferait souffrir encore plus. Cet homme se moquait bien de torturer ce pauvre malade. Il ne pensait qu'à prendre son pouvoir, à s'en gaver même s'il devait le rendre fou pour cela, le faire hurler de douleur comme cet après-midi !

À cette pensée, j'eus l'impression que mon esprit vacillait sous l'effet de la colère.

Comment cette sale brute pouvait seulement penser… Mais le traiter de brute était encore trop flatteur, ce n'était plus qu'une bête pour moi. Une bête malfaisante. Et j'allais la détruire. Tout de suite.

Avant qu'il n'ait fait le moindre geste, je lançai les ombres autour de lui. Il fut aussitôt immobilisé. Je m'approchai lentement, et j'eus le plaisir de voir la terreur l'envahir. Il essaya de se défendre, et réussit à dégager un de ses bras. Mais aussitôt les ombres le rattrapèrent, le tordirent et le déchiquetèrent. En quelques secondes, son bras ne fut plus qu'un amas sanglant, informe.

Horrifié, il se débattit de toutes ses forces. Il concentra l'énergie qui lui restait dans l'attaque la plus forte dont il semblait capable. Pendant quelques secondes, j'eus l'impression qu'on tentait de séparer mon esprit de mon corps. Lorsque tout revint à la normale, mon ennemi avait presque réussi à se libérer.

Intéressant. Il avait sans doute utilisé ses pouvoirs mentaux. Il devait être un sorcier puissant pour avoir pu me déstabiliser. Je décidai de lui laisser quelques instants de répit. J'étais bien supérieur à lui et j'aurais pu le battre facilement, mais je voulais voir jusqu'où ses pouvoirs pouvaient aller.

Il dirigea une attaque mentale vers moi, et j'eus de nouveau cette sensation de rupture entre mon corps et mon esprit, sauf que cette fois-ci je m'en débarrassai en une seconde. Il ne semblait pas vouloir m'agresser physiquement, juste détourner mon attention le temps d'atteindre la chambre de mon malade.

Ça, il n'en était pas question.

Je bondis derrière lui et tordis brutalement son bras mutilé. Il s'écroula par terre en hurlant et tenta de s'enfuir. Il ne pouvait plus se tenir debout, il rampait lamentablement sur le sol. Devant ce spectacle, je ne ressentis aucune pitié. D'un coup de pied, je le retournai sur le dos, puis, pour l'empêcher de bouger, j'enfonçai mon talon dans les restes de son bras.

Sans me soucier de ses cris et ses supplications, je le saisis violemment par l'épaule :

- Je me moque complètement de ta proposition. Je suis ici uniquement pour défendre celui que tu voulais détruire. Maintenant tu vas mourir, en servant d'exemple à tes semblables. Ils sauront ce qu'il leur en coûtera s'ils viennent ici avec de telles intentions !

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, je me détournai de lui, puis j'attendis que les ombres l'achèvent. Je vis leur prise s'accentuer autour de ses jambes, qu'elles arrachèrent d'un seul coup. Puis elles s'acharnèrent sur son bras valide et le rongèrent jusqu'à l'épaule. L'homme n'avait plus la force de pousser un gémissement, même s'il vivait encore, et qu'il savait que son supplice n'était pas fini.

Je laissai les ombres s'enrouler doucement autour de sa poitrine, et la serrer jusqu'à ce que les os éclatent sous la pression.

Elles s'arrêtèrent pour ne pas écraser le cœur et les poumons, et recouvrirent la tête. Une dernière fois, je vis le regard horrifié de cette brute, avant que son crâne ne soit broyé. Puis les ombres le transportèrent en dehors de l'hôpital, laissant tomber ses restes sanguinolents dans une rue voisine.

La scène n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de minutes, mais elle avait été suffisamment terrible pour que tous ceux qui possédaient quelques dons la ressentent profondément en eux.

Le message était clair : l'homme dont vous convoitez les pouvoirs n'est pas seul ici.

Il y a quelqu'un pour le défendre !

Moi !!!

Et je vous détruirais impitoyablement si vous osez l'approcher.

C'est mon protégé. Mon protégé… Un mot bien étrange pour moi, un mot que je ne croyais plus pouvoir dire. Car, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus jamais éprouvé cette impression de profonde responsabilité, doublée d'un sentiment oublié depuis longtemps, perdu depuis… qu'elle était morte.

Je venais de le comprendre, je n'étais pas simplement fasciné par cet homme, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais comme j'avais aimé ma mère des siècles auparavant. Je voulais le sauver de sa souffrance, de son désespoir… Hélas, j'étais aussi incapable de l'aider que j'avais été de la protéger. Tous deux étaient condamnés depuis le début, mais moi je ne pouvais pas, je ne pourrais jamais l'accepter.

Plus une seule créature ne vint cette nuit-là et je m'en moquais. Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui à présent. Je voulais le revoir le plus vite possible, même si cela devait me faire souffrir. Je supporterais tout, sa douleur, ses hurlements, mais je voulais être près de lui ! Tant pis s'il ne me voyait pas…

Contrairement aux ordres donnés, j'abandonnai en pleine nuit la surveillance de l'hôpital et j'allai me poster à sa fenêtre. Il était là, encore endormi. Sa tête et son œil droit étaient bandés. Mon cœur se serra en pensant qu'il avait sans doute perdu une partie de sa vue. Je restai de longues heures à le contempler, attendant qu'il se réveille.

Puis, alors que le ciel rougissait, je vis qu'il commençait à s'agiter.

Je craignis d'abord qu'il fasse une nouvelle crise, mais il semblait calmé.

Il regarda par la fenêtre d'un air vague, puis il me fixa. Je tressaillis, avant de me détendre. Il m'avait vu bien sûr, sous l'apparence d'un papillon. Je devais ressembler… à cet autre papillon, qui venait de se poser près de moi. Il nous regardait tous les deux tristement. À cet instant, j'eus l'impression qu'il nous enviait, nous qui pouvions aller où bon nous semblait. Lui… lui ne pouvait plus aller nulle part, prisonnier de cet hôpital, de cette chambre, mais surtout de son propre esprit.

Quelle vie avait-il vécu pour en arriver là ?

Quel passé, quels souvenirs le torturaient au point qu'il ait pu…

Cette mort par laquelle il croyait s'évader ne le soulagerait pas. Il risquait d'errer éternellement, perdu comme toutes ses âmes en peine qui n'espéraient plus rien. Si sûres de devoir toujours souffrir, ou pire, de mériter leur supplice.

Je me détournai brusquement. Ces pensées étaient trop dures à supporter. Je ne pouvais plus rester près de lui. Pourtant je l'aimais tellement…

Mais je ne savais pas comment l'aider.

Cela me rendit furieux. À quoi bon dominer les ombres, être plus fort que tous les monstres, démons ou humains si j'étais incapable de sauver celui que j'aimais ?

Jusqu'à maintenant, mon pouvoir ne m'avait servi qu'à tuer, à détruire. Et aujourd'hui que je voulais l'utiliser pour guérir quelqu'un, je n'en avais pas le droit. La veille, le roi Enma m'avait rappelé, par l'intermédiaire de Konoé, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que j'entre en contact avec cet homme. À croire qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Dans ce cas, il savait déjà que je ne suivrais pas cet ordre. Je devrais affronter sa colère (et perdre toute chance de gagner ma prime), tant pis. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon protégé. J'allais tout essayer pour le ramener à la vie.

Pour éviter d'être remarqué, je décidai d'attendre la nuit prochaine pour agir.

Vers minuit, j'ouvris la fenêtre de sa chambre et, après avoir vérifié qu'il dormait, je me glissai à l'intérieur. Je me sentais très nerveux, c'était la première fois que je l'approchais d'aussi près. Un peu plus et je pourrais le toucher…

Cependant, je devais être discret et rapide. Il était préférable qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ma présence avant que j'aie commencé à le « soigner ».

Je m'avançai jusqu'à son lit et, lentement, je laissai les ombres aller vers lui. Mais je les gardais sous mon contrôle, pour qu'elles effleurent son esprit le plus doucement possible, sans l'effrayer et surtout sans le blesser. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas prévu ce qui se passa ensuite.

D'un seul coup, une énorme décharge d'énergie me frappa violemment et m'expulsa hors de la chambre. Je me retrouvai allongé par terre, à moitié assommé, ne sachant même plus où j'étais. En me redressant, je m'aperçus que j'étais tombé juste sous la fenêtre. Je me dépêchai d'y grimper pour voir dans quel état était mon protégé. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir souffert de ma tentative. D'ailleurs, on aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé. La chambre était en ordre, tranquille, silencieuse.

Même la fenêtre avait été refermée…

Je mis un certain temps avant de comprendre que je venais d'être victime de ses pouvoirs exceptionnels. Les ombres, considérées comme une agression, avaient été brutalement rejetées, et moi avec. Le roi Enma ne s'était pas trompé. Cet être avait en lui une immense puissance.

J'ignorais si son pouvoir pouvait aussi le défendre contre les attaques de ses ennemis. Au fond cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je serais toujours là pour le protéger.

Car est-ce que je pouvais encore faire autre chose pour lui ? Les ombres m'auraient permis de le guérir, mais ses pouvoirs les empêcheraient toujours d'approcher. Quelque soit le nombre de mes tentatives, je savais à présent que j'échouerais.

J'envisageai tous les moyens de le secourir. Si seulement il vivait plus longtemps, peut-être que je pourrais faire quelque chose ? Malheureusement, rallonger sa vie était au-delà de mes capacités. J'avais seulement le pouvoir de tuer, de détruire ce qui me gênait, pas de sauver ceux à qui je tenais. Vivant aussi j'en avais été incapable…

Il était inutile que je reste plus longtemps. Tant que je ne détruisais pas de monstres ou que je ne supprimais pas d'humains trop dangereux, je ne lui servais à rien. À rien…

Je partis en courant prendre mon service. Pendant quelques heures, je ne voulais plus penser qu'à mon métier d'infirmier. Sinon moi aussi je deviendrais fou.

Presque une semaine se passa ainsi. La nuit, je défendais mon protégé contre toutes sortes d'intrusions, puis j'allais le rejoindre au petit matin.

Rongé par mon impuissance, je le quittais au bout de quelques minutes. Je revenais souvent au cours de la journée, j'étais présent quand on lui ôta son pansement, deux jours seulement après sa tentative de suicide. Je fus stupéfait et profondément heureux lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de son œil droit. Cet après-midi là, je n'eus pas la force de m'en aller. Je restai longtemps à le regarder, envoûté par la beauté de ses yeux. Sa miraculeuse guérison m'avait rendu le faible espoir que sa mort n'était peut-être pas aussi certaine.

Après tout, personne ne semblait connaître la date précise de son décès, on m'avait juste informé qu'il aurait lieu bientôt. Même si son existence était misérable, je souhaitais vraiment qu'il vive. Il devait rester en vie pour pouvoir guérir, avoir une chance d'être un jour heureux. Je pourrais peut-être même l'y aider, à visage découvert cette fois-ci. Je voulais le sauver, faire pour lui ce que je n'avais pas su faire pour elle. Au fond, j'espérais que nous ne serions jamais séparés.

Un soir, à la fin de mon service, je me sentis particulièrement fatigué.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Grâce aux ombres, je pouvais passer une nuit blanche à me battre contre des esprits ou des démons, puis reprendre mon travail d'infirmier sans avoir besoin de me reposer. Je ne somnolais même pas pendant la journée. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas garder très longtemps ce rythme d'activité, en général je commençais à m'affaiblir au bout d'un mois. Mais comme cette mission n'avait commencé que depuis deux semaines…

Pourtant je manquais réellement de sommeil. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus, l'un de mes collègues me rattrapa de justesse avant que je ne m'écroule par terre. Je sentis quelqu'un me charger sur son dos, sans doute pour m'amener jusqu'à ma chambre. J'essayai de me redresser. Il ne fallait pas que je m'endorme. Si on attaquait mon protégé cette nuit, qui serait là pour le sauver ?

Pourtant j'étais déjà incapable de réagir. Je sentis vaguement qu'on me posait sur mon lit, qu'on me retirait mes chaussures… Puis je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Je fus réveillé en sursaut par un cri très aigu.

- Bonjour, Tatsumi-san!

Gushoshin flottait juste devant moi, en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis venu vous chercher, ajouta-t-il. Votre mission se termine aujourd'hui.

- Pardon ?

- C'est le roi Enma en personne qui m'a demandé de vous prévenir. Votre patient est mort cette nuit. Il ne m'a…

- QUOI ?!!

Je bondis hors de mon lit et traversai le couloir en courant. En quelques secondes, j'atteignis la chambre où vivait mon protégé. La porte était grande ouverte et la pièce complètement vide. Je restai figé sur place, incapable de réagir. Gushoshin finit par me rejoindre.

- Tatsumi-san, vous auriez pu m'attendre. Je ne peux pas me déplacer aussi facilement que vous. Si quelqu'un me voit, ce sera une catastrophe. Heureusement, à cette heure-ci, presque personne ne travaille.

Je me laissai tomber à genoux sur le sol, désespéré.

- C'est ma faute s'il est mort. J'ai échoué… Je n'ai pas pu le sauver…

- Tatsumi-san, de quoi parlez-vous ? Le roi Enma m'a dit que votre mission…

- J'ai raté ma mission ! Je me suis endormi cette nuit, et ils en ont profité pour l'attaquer. Ils l'ont torturé, lui ont pris ses pouvoirs et l'ont tué !

Je tremblais de tout mon corps, je ne parvenais plus à me contrôler. Gushoshin me regardait avec étonnement. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ma réaction.

- Mais votre patient n'a pas été tué, Tatsumi-san, me répondit-il. Il est mort de maladie. D'ailleurs, le roi Enma tient à vous féliciter, votre mission est parfaitement réussie.

- Hein ?

- Il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus, dit-il d'un ton vexé. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance ! Par contre, il semblait très content de vous, ajouta-t-il en me souriant.

Son expression réjouie se figea. Il me regarda avec stupéfaction, puis avec inquiétude.

- Tatsumi-san, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous… Vous pleurez…

Je passai ma main sur mon visage pour la retirer couverte de larmes. J'avais du mal à y croire, mais c'était vrai. Je m'étais mis à pleurer sans même m'en rendre compte.

Au fond quelle importance ?

Une fois de plus, l'être que j'aimais était mort sans que je puisse l'éviter. J'avais tout essayé, cela n'avait servi à rien. Je me sentais tellement inutile. En dépit de tous mes efforts, de toute l'attention que je lui avais portée, je n'avais pas été capable d'être là quand il avait réellement besoin de moi. À présent il était trop tard, je l'avais perdu pour toujours.

Je voulais quitter tout de suite cet hôpital.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, Gushoshin. Partons.

À mon retour, le roi Enma me félicita personnellement. Il ne semblait pas se soucier du fait que je n'aie pas suivi tous ses ordres, ou que j'aie tenté de sauver celui qu'ils considéraient comme condamné. Aujourd'hui, quand j'y repense, ce comportement me semble incompréhensible. Toutefois, ce jour-là, j'étais trop choqué par la mort de mon protégé pour y faire attention.

Le roi Enma m'informa que, contrairement à ce que je craignais, le fait que je me sois endormi la dernière nuit était tout à fait normal. D'après lui, j'avais été victime de celui que je protégeais.

Au moment de son agonie, ses pouvoirs s'étaient échappés brutalement pour être attirés par l'énergie dégagée par les ombres. J'avais simplement été assommé à cause du choc de leur rencontre. Cette explication plausible ne m'intéressait pas, pas plus que la prime que le roi Enma promit de me verser. Finalement, je lui posai la seule question importante à mes yeux :

- Sait-on ce qu'est devenue l'âme de cet homme ?

- Eh bien, un instant, nous avons failli la voir disparaître. Fort heureusement, nous avons retrouvé sa trace grâce aux pouvoirs qui lui restaient. Actuellement, elle attend.

En dépit de mon insistance, le roi Enma refusa de m'en dire plus. Cependant, je fus un peu rassuré par cette nouvelle. Finalement, mon protégé n'était pas totalement perdu, il n'errerait pas sans but éternellement.

Avec le temps, beaucoup de temps sans doute, son esprit s'apaiserait, il atteindrait la sérénité qui lui permettrait de rejoindre le paradis. J'avais cru pouvoir la lui donner, mais j'avais échoué.

Peut-être qu'un jour je le croiserais à nouveau.

Peut-être aurait-il toujours ces yeux violets si ensorcelants et cette fragilité touchante qui cachait une si grande puissance.

Mais, quel que soit son destin, je souhaitais qu'il rencontre un être qui sache le protéger, autant des autres que de lui-même. Tout ce que je n'avais pas su faire.

**FIN**


End file.
